mafiafandomcom_es-20200216-history
Categoría:Emisoras y canciones
Emisoras *Empire Classic Radio *Empire Central Radio *Delta Radio Canciones Empire Central Radio: *Dinah Shore and Buddy Clark - Baby It's Cold Outside *The Andrews Sisters - Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy *Dinah Shore - Buttons and Bows *Peggy Lee - Happiness is a Thing Called Joe *Farrell Draper - Held for Questioning *Bing Crosby - I Haven't Time To Be A Millionaire *Bing Crosby - I've Got A Pocketful Of Dreams *Edward Ellington - It Don't Mean a Thing *Freddy Friday - Java *Dean Martin - Let It Snow *Bing Crosby - Pennies from Heaven *Kay Kyser and His Orchestra - Praise the Lord and Pass the Ammunition *The Andrews Sisters - Rum and Coca Cola *Benny Goodman - Sing, Sing, Sing *The Andrews Sisters - Straighten Up and Fly Right *The Andrews Sisters - Strip Polka *Thomas Dorcey - The Dipsy Doodle *Bing Crosby - The Pessimistic Character *The Andrews Sisters - There'll Be a Hot Time in the Town of Berlin *The Andrews Sisters - Victory Polka *Peggy Lee - Why Don't You Do Right The Everly Brothers - All I Have to Do Is Dream *Danny & The Juniors - At the Hop *Edward Cochran and Jerry Capehart - C'mon Everybody *Duane Eddy - Cannonball *Ritchie Valens - Come On, Let's Go *The Fleetwoods - Come Softly to Me *Roy Hamilton - Don't Let Go *Ritchie Valens - Donna *Duane Eddy - Forty Miles of Bad Road *The Chantels - Maybe *Barrett Strong - Money (That's What I Want) *Duane Eddy - Movin' N' Groovin' *The Chordettes - Mr. Sandman *Buddy Holly - Not Fade Away *Buddy Holly - Rave On *Duane Eddy - Rebel Rouser *Bill Haley & His Comets - Rock Around the Clock *The Crew Cuts - Sh-Boom *Rick Nelson - Stood Up *Edward Cochran - Summertime Blues *Sander Nelson - Teen Beat *The Champs - Tequila *Buddy Holly - That'll Be The Day *The Monotones - The Book of Love *Franklin Lymon - Why Do Fools Fall in Love *Roy Hamilton -&feature=related You Can Have He Empire Classic Radio: Joe Venuti and Eddie Lang - Beating The Dog **Django Reinhardt - Belleville **Benny Goodman - Blue Skies **Bing Crosby - By The Light Of The Silvery Moon **Frank Trumbauer and His Orchestra - Clarinet Marmelade **Johnny Dodds - Come On And Stomp Stomp Stomp **Joe Venuti and Eddie Lang - Goin' Places **Cliff Edwards - Good Little Bad Little You **Cab Calloway - Happy Feet **Frank Trumbauer and His Orchestra - Riverboat Shuffle **Joe Venuti and Eddie Lang - Stringing The Blues **The Ink Spots - The Best Things In Life Are Free **Django Reinhardt - You're Driving Me Crazy **illy Merman - 900 Miles **Albert Hibbler - After the Lights Go Down Low **Dean Martin - Ain't That a Kick in the Head? **Les Baxter - Auf Wiederseh’n, Sweetheart **Louis Prima - C'e La Luna **The Gaylords - Chow Mein **Albert Hibbler - Count Every Star **Frankie Laine - Jezebel **Sam Butera and The Witnesses - Let the Good Times Roll **Doris Day - Makin' Whoopee! **Rosemary Clooney - Mambo Italiano **Reg Owen Orchestra - Manhattan Spiritual **The Ames Brothers -My Bonnie Lassie **Jim Breedlove - My Guardian Angel **Louis Prima - Oh, Marie **Dave Appell and The Applejacks - Ooh, Baby, Ooh **Louis Prima - Pennies from Heaven **Dean Martin -Return to Me **Billy Merman - Springtime in Monaco **Dean Martin - That's Amore **Louis Prima - The Closer to the Bone **Perez Prado - The Peanut Vendor **Louis Prima - When You're Smiling Categoría:Radios de Mafia II Categoría:Mafia II